The present invention relates to a portable or disposable camera for composite photography. More particularly, the portable or disposable camera uses a composite film having an exposed portion of a pre-developed background image and an unexposed portion for taking a picture.
When a picture is taken using a conventional camera, the object exposed includes a background which is the site where the picture is taken.
In these regards, a composite photography having a different background scene from the site where the picture is taken is necessary for special purposes, for example commercial or artistic photographs.
There are several methods of producing a composite photography consisting of a specific background scene and a picture of an object. A method of double exposure may be used at the stage of shooting pictures. A slide projecting composite method of a multiple exposure (shooting) method can be used at printing. Recently, computers have been used for composite photography to obtain a precise picture.
It is not easy for an amateur photographer to utilize conventional methods of composite photography. Only experts utilize the conventional methods of composite photography.
Double exposure methods require expensive and precise cameras for effective photography. Because background scenes of the shooting site are limited, it is hard to have various background scenes. The multiple exposure method also has disadvantage in the application of computer graphics.
The slide projecting composite method enables one to compose a desired object with various background scenes. However, the resolution of background scenes will be notably reduced. The slide projecting composite must be performed in a studio being equipped with a special camera, a screen, a slide projector and illumination. Consequently, a 35 mm portable camera or a disposable camera can not be used for the composite photography.
The multiple exposure method used at the stage of printing also requires expertise, a darkroom, and special equipment to compose a composite photography. It is difficult to compose a large size of composite photography by using the multi exposing method. Computer assisted composite photography also requires special equipment, such as a computer, a scanner and a film recorder. Only experts having capability of computer manipulation can utilize the method of computer used composite photography.
Therefore, the public up to today find it is impossible to compose a composite photography by using a 35 mm portable camera or a disposable camera.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a camera for composite photography which has been developed whereby an amateur can easily photograph an object to a pre-developed background image by using composite film.
According to the present invention, there is provided a camera for composite photography, comprising a main body having a case and a back cover, a front face of the main body having a front finder window for composition and a lens, a rear face of the main body having a rear finder window for composition, a composite film being loadable inside of the main body, a non-adjustable iris diaphragm, a first location designator inserted in front of the lens for locating an object for a picture on the composite film through the lens, the first location designator having a location designating hole, and a second location designator for locating an object for a picture on the composite film, the second location designator being disposed on either one of the front or rear finder window.